In the Night, You Notice What You Didn't Before
by Broccoli-chan
Summary: After a series of events, Kagome ends up asking InuYasha to do something that he's probably not ready to. Please read. My first Inuyasha fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo

**Hallo!! This is Aya (the author) and this is my first (posted) InuYasha fanfic. I tried my best to keep everybody from being ooc. Enjoy.**

It was night, and the only ones awake were possibly small bugs and animals.

While the others slept, Kagome found herself awakening roughly from a thrilling nightmare. Sweating and teary eyed she took this chance to venture to the river not far off from camp. Little did she know, a certain hanyou was keeping an eye on her.

When Kagome arrived it seemed to be a little past midnight. She began to take off her clothes and got in the water, thinking a refreshing swim might allow her to collect her thoughts and sort out her feelings.

A couple minutes later she emerged from the water feeling cool and oddly dazed. It could have been from lack of sleep, but her mind was saying otherwise.

Redressing, she was about to head back to the others when a movement caught her eye. Without her bow and arrows, Kagome was powerless against whatever was hiding.

"Who's there?" she called. When it gave no answer she called again "InuYasha if that's you trying to scare me, you're not doing a very good job." Again Kagome got no answer. Out of fear and as a last resort she stated," InuYasha if that **is **you hiding there, then you had better come out or I'll sit you to kingdom come!"

Suddenly, and not in the direction Kagome was looking, InuYasha hit the ground having been brought there by the 'sit' command.

"Damnit wench! Whadja do that for?!" a very angry InuYasha asked as he made his way to Kagome.

"Wait, weren't you behind that bush over there?" Kagome pointed to a bush that was half charred.

"Hell no! In the time that you've known me, when have I **ever** hid behind a bush?!"

Suddenly there was movement behind the bush. Someone stepped out.

"Miroku?!"

**Thankies for readin chapter one. At this point I don't know how many chapters to write. So far I have 6 written. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!!**

"Good evening."

"What're you doin' here monk?"

As Miroku explained his story, InuYasha lost interest and Kagome turned red with embarrassment.

"… and when I came to the edge of the river, I happened to see a young maiden. Only now I realized it to be Kagome."

By this time InuYasha was hot with anger and Kagome had turned so red she could have put a tomato to shame.

"You were watching the whole time!"

"As an honest man I would say I did not. Although you have no room to talk InuYasha. Why are you here?"

"Uh… I'm here 'cause I am ain't I?"

"And what about you Kagome?"

"I came to think."

"Well now, it is late. I'm going to head back." As Miroku left, Kagome turned to look at InuYasha.

"What?" He asked clearly annoyed by her stare.

"Nothing." Kagome looked away.

InuYasha turned and sniffed the air. He apparently caught the scent of something disgusting because when he stopped he growled.

"What's wrong? Is it a demon?"

"Yeah."

Kagome didn't have anything to use as a weapon, so she stayed behind InuYasha.

"Here it comes!"

**Thnx for readin'. I try to make the chapters as long as I can, but I am really new to this so sorry. I can't update a lot because I do it from school, so I don't get much done. Please bear with me and prepare for chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all. I was actually able to type this chapter at home today. So enjoy.**

"Give me your jewel shard!" wailed the demon.

"It's a chimera!"

"Great. Then I don't gotta use Tetsusaiga."

"Filthy half-demon!"

"Glad to be. I don't gotta be full demon to kick your sorry hide. Any more than that'd be a waste of my time."

The demon charged toward InuYasha, but evaded him at the last second and went for Kagome.

"Don't look at her! Your opponent is me!"

InuYasha slashed at the demon, but wasn't quick enough and the chimera tore through Kagome, at least through her side.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Kagome!"

Flailed to the ground and unconscious lay Kagome. A puddle of blood around her. In a fit of rage, InuYasha made defeating the chimera look like child's play. Quickly, he took Kagome into his arms and headed back to camp.

"Damnit Kagome! Don't you die on me!"

The others met them having been alerted the noise.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"A demon came and attacked Kagome. I beat it before it did too much damage."

"It's not that big a wound, thank goodness, but she's lost a considerable amount of blood." Sango observed. "How close are we to a village?"

"Close enough." InuYasha smelled the air. "Let's go."

"Jeeze InuYasha. I leave you two for five minutes……."

"Can it monk."

Soon they arrived at a village a found someone who could help.

"Is Kagome gonna be okay?" Shippou asked.

"She's going to be just fine." The voice belonged to a young woman probably no more than 17 years of age. "I made a tea using some herbs that should help regenerate cells and things like that."

"Lady Souen, let me take this time to thank you sincerely. Will you do me the honor of --." Miroku was cut short as a very angry Sango dragged him away.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me Lady. It makes me feel old and I'm still a teenager." Souen giggled. "Now I'll need everyone to come with me. I have to gather some more herbs and can't do it alone."

As everyone was leaving Souen stopped InuYasha. "Wait, Kagome's about to wake up in a little while. You should stay with her." InuYasha nodded and sat down. Souen left out.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for the really short fight scene in the last chapter, but I was mentally blocked for a while so I had no clue as to what to write

**I'm sorry for the really short fight scene in the last chapter, but I was mentally blocked for a while so I had no clue as to what to write. On with chapter 4!!**

As Kagome started to awaken InuYasha had to think that maybe he shouldn't have agreed to stay, but he had to protect her no matter what.

"How will I protect you, from me? I'll hurt you and I'm afraid."

"InuYasha…?"

"Hey… you're awake. How're you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, but I'm okay." Kagome looked at InuYasha sincerely, thankful to him for considering her health. InuYasha blushed and turned away.

"Uh yeah. If you're feelin' okay then I'm goin' outside."

"Okay. InuYasha?"

"What?"

"You don't have to worry about me. I trust… you…" Kagome shut her eyes and went back to sleep. Even though InuYasha had always watched her sleep, Kagome looked different this time. She looked happy and serene, and InuYasha couldn't bring himself to leave. He leaned over, pushed her hair out of her face, and traced her lips. Luckily he caught himself before anything happened.

"Damn. Even when she's asleep…"

"I'm not asleep."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Listening. Um… what you just did could you do it again?"

"What?"

"Touch me." This time her eyes were open and watching him intently.

InuYasha blushed and looked at her incredulously. Obviously this was not something he was used to.

"Huh?!"

"If you can't exchange simple contact like that, then kiss me."

Now InuYasha was really worried. Kagome had never acted like this, much less asked to kiss him. She must be sicker than he thought. Checking outside to see if anyone was listening, InuYasha walked over to Kagome and sat down. She watched him, waiting.

'I guess if this'll make her happy…'

He gently placed his lips upon hers then quickly pulled away. He was sure he was going to lose control, and he would lose her. Sensing his distress, Kagome took his hands and held them.

"It's okay if you still have feelings for Kikyou, if you're not ready for love yet. I wouldn't make you give up on her. Just know that you're not alone in the world. I'll always be with you." Kagome smiled a genuine smile that only InuYasha had seen.

He loved Kagome, but his heart stayed with Kikyou. When this entered his mind, he began to wonder. Would Kagome be the one to heal his wounds and lift past scars?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!! There's not that much more I promise.**

Three days had gone by and Kagome was feeling 100 percent again, and they were soon back on their journey. Now, though, it seems everybody else had things they needed to take care of.

"I have to go back to my village to fix my Hiraikotsu. I'll be back in one week."

"Ah my dear Sango. I'm coming with you."

"Are you going with them as well Shippou?"

"Mhm. Bye!"

Soon InuYasha and Kagome were left alone. Kagome started to walk in the direction of the well.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Home. There's no point in staying if I don't sense any jewel shards. Plus I need to stock up on ramen. You ate the last of it."

groan "Yeah whatever."

"You coming?"

On the other side of the well, Kagome's family had left and is taking a much needed vacation in Okinawa.

"So I guess it's just us. No one will be here for an entire month."

Suddenly Kagome felt the need to do something, and like most teenage girls who want privacy, she pushed InuYasha out.

"Hey! What're you doing?!"

"Leave! Go back to the feudal era!"

"Why?!"

"Look there's no reason for you to stay here, and you'll be bored. Just go down the well and wait for me okay?"

"Yeah yeah."

InuYasha left and Kagome made sure he was gone. She ran back inside, up to her room, turned off the lights, and went to bed.

Meanwhile InuYasha, on the other side, had sat down in front of the well and waited. It didn't take long for him to get bored.

"Damn Kagome. She's probably studying for one of those 'test' things again. So why'd she make me leave?" InuYasha got up and jumped back through the well. "Oh she's in for it when I get there."

Running to her room, InuYasha was about to burst in there when he heard something. It sounded like… moans? Kagome's moans. They got bigger with each passing second. For a reason unknown to him, at least right now, he started to feel hot. It was not until he heard her scream, did he rush in.

"Kagome!"

Gasp "InuYasha sit!"

"Kagome, how could you?" InuYasha mumbled from the floor.


	6. Author's Note: Help!

Hi ppl! I'm sorry it's taking so long to update my chapters. I'm kinda havin' trouble writing the love scene. I'm not used to it therefore I can't write it, but don't worry it's comin'. Please bear with me. .


	7. Chapter 7

**Final chapter… It took a while. I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting for so long.**

"Well don't run in here like that next time!"

"What was I supposed to do, stand and listen! I heard you scream!"

"That's no reason to just come in! At least knock first!"

"Bitch…"

"What was that?!"

While InuYasha was still on the floor, Kagome scurried to her closet and found a long shirt to wear. She was apparently naked. She then sat on her bed.

"So what did you want?"

InuYasha got up. "Whadya' mean 'what do I want'? We're goin' back to look for the jewel shards. Now let's go."

"But I can't leave yet, I just got back!"

"Look we're already wastin' enough time with the others holdin' us up."

"Fine. Can I at least get the supplies packed?"

"Alright."

"Oh by the way…"

"Yeah what?"

"Did you go to Kikyou yet?"

"What're you talkin' about? Your brain screwed up again?"

It's just… when we were leaving, I saw some of her soul collectors."

"I didn't see anything. And anyway why should I? It's clear she can't give me anymore information on Naraku."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Are you serious?!" She stood up. "Eversince I saw you with her, you've been acting strangely, Kikyou's your former lover isn't she, and you still have feelings for her. Come on, man up. Fight for your right to love!"

InuYasha walked to Kagome. He was holding a, lustful gaze and looked like he was trying to fight it. "You're right." He mumbled.

"That's the ticket. Now go to her."

"But the one I want, is right in front of me…"

Kagome stumbled back on to her bed, with InuYasha making his way on top of her.

"InuYasha stop it, or I'll –"

"You'll what? Sit me? Go ahead, but just know you won't be goin anywhere if you do." His eyes flashed to red and back.

He moved in and kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She didn't hesitate to let him in, and it dawned on her. This is what she wanted, what she waited to do for so long. He pulled away and got up, obviously upset at what he did.

"Wait, don't go."

He stopped. "Why, why do you do this to me. When I'm around you I can't think. It's getting harder to restrain my other half. How is it that one person can make you feel this way?"

"InuYasha, it's okay to feel love."

"I know, but I don't want to do something we'll both regret later."

"It's okay. I trust you."

He turned to look at her. "You said that before. What do you mean?"

"No matter what I'll always be here. Will you love me like I love you?"

InuYasha hesitated, but then smiled. Walking back, he assumed his position on top of her. They kissed, and it seemed like forver had passed when they finally separated. He pulled Kagome's shirt over her head and off her body, placing soft kisses on her bally all the while.

He kissed her neck eliciting small moans and gasps. His hand grazed her breasts, lingered no her belly, and moved lower. Inserting to fingers, he moved them in and out making her wetter than she already was. He pulled his fingers out and licked them, loving the way she tasted.

He placed his tongue on her most sacred place and began to lick. At this point, Kagome was in ecstasy, sqruiming and moaning with bliss.

InuYasha got off and proceeded to shove off his hakama. He got back on the bed and pushed into her. He kissed her in an effort to draw her mind away from the pain.

He gently pushed, and she released more satisfied moans. Following his instincts, he moved slowly at first but gained speed. This being her first time, InuYasha wanted to make it special, but he was losing control to his demon half. It had become difficult to surpress, s he gave in and let it take over.

Her moans intermixed with his, and her hips began to move at his pace, which was steadily growing faster. They climaxed together not a second later, sweating and exhausted.

Curling into her lovers arms, Kagome relaxed herself. InuYasha held her tightly, silently daring anyone to come in and ruin their moment.

"I love you…" Kagome yawned.

"Sleep well."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou soon returned and the gang was on its way again.

"Kagome what happened you smell like –"

"Don't you dare runt."

"My my InuYasha, what's got you so worked up?"

"Nothing."

"Kagome?"

"Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with it." Kagome smiled and InuYasha smiled back. It was their secret, and no one was gonna make them tell.

Miroku whispered to Sango. "You don't think they…"

"I think they did."

**I hope you all liked it. The love scene was short I know, but I promise to get better.**


End file.
